


A girl can dream

by Mierke



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Walkin' After Midnight" (2.5). Lavon comes to pick up AnnaBeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl can dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/gifts).



AnnaBeth smoothed the creases out of her green dress and looked in the mirror. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time; her breath was shaky, her eyes just a little too wide, her heartbeat a rapid tap-tap that wouldn't slow down, her earrings swaying a little because her body just couldn't stop trembling.

Lavon had always had this effect on her and her divorce from Jake had only freed her feelings from the restraints that had been keeping them down. Why had she thought she could pull this off again? There was no faking a relationship with Lavon Hayes; he'd be able to tell within seconds that she was in it for more than just the votes, and then where would she be? No matter how much she might want it to be, her life was not a Patrick Dempsey movie, and Lavon probably would not forgive her for luring him into a relationship that he might not want.

_But he might_ , a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her mind. _Why wouldn't he want you?_

A knock sounded on her door, and AnnaBeth spun, her skirt twirling around her as she faced her front door. She took a couple of deep breaths and called on all her experience as a Belle to conjure the most perfect smile on her face. 

"Lavon, come in!" she said, as she drank in the sight of her Romeo. She had always wanted to wear a couple's costume. Jake had never really cared for Halloween, though, and she had never been able to come up with a good enough reason to convince him to go with her to any kind of costumed event. This was pretty much a dream come true. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and AnnaBeth nodded, then changed her mind.

"No," she said, and she sank down on her couch. "Could we talk?"

Lavon looked confused for a moment, but closed the door behind him and sat down gingerly. 

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, avoiding her gaze as if he was hoping she'd say no.

_Of course he's hoping you say no_ , AnnaBeth chided herself. _He needs the votes, remember?_

"No, no!" she said, her voice trailing off a little. "Although, maybe a little?"

She winced as she heard her voice trail up, and the lines in Lavon's body seemed to tense just the tiniest bit.

"We don't have to do this," he said, his voice soothing. "Your offer was generous and I know you love Bluebell, but-"

"Iwanttodateforreal," AnnaBeth got out before he could finish his sentence, and she clamped her hand over her mouth as if it would help her take the words back. She could spot the exact moment the letter jumble made sense in Lavon's head and he realised what she had said. Panicking, she scrambled for a way to salvage the evening.

"I mean," she said, a nervous laugh lacing her words. "The Brodies value honesty, you know? And as Mayor you don't want to inspire people to achieve their goals whatever means necessary, that's not what you stand for and it's not what I'll stand for. You want them to value honesty, and integrity, and see and vote for the real you."

As the words fell out of her mouth, and she realised what she was saying actually made some sense, she regained her footing a little. 

"But, you know, if we tried this for real?" AnnaBeth gave an elaborate shrug, as if the idea didn't really matter to her either way. "Then you wouldn't feel like a fraud and you'd be able to win their votes."

Lavon didn't immediately respond, and AnnaBeth tried to calm her galopping heart. 

"And you get a cute girl out of the deal," she added, as she brushed some non-existent crumbs from her green dress. She was very decidedly not looking at him, a little too afraid of what his reaction might be. From the corner of her eye, though, she could see that he had reclined against the back of the couch, and there was a crinkle in his forehead indicating he was thinking her proposal through.

_At least he's taking it seriously_ , she thought. _That's something._

"I've never..." Lavon chuckled as he was searching for words. "I've never thought about you that way."

"Well, I was married," AnnaBeth said nervously, and she looked him in the eye for one second before turning her gaze back to her dress.

"I really like you, Lavon," she added after it appeared he wouldn't say anything else. "I have since... well, pretty much since forever. And I would like to try this out, for real."

"You and me," he mused. "The town Mayor and a town Belle."

"A football player and a cheerleader," AnnaBeth added with false cheer.

"But from opposing teams," he pointed out, and AnnaBeth gestured to encompass their costumes.

"Hence the Romeo and Juliet," she smiled. 

"I'm not expecting true love and epic romance, and I would rather prefer to avoid the tragic death," she added. "But we can try, right? I like you, you seem to like me well enough-"

"I do!" Lavon interjected hastily. "I do like you. And..."

He got up from the couch, and offered her his arm.

"My Lady," he said. "Are you ready for your first date with the dashing Mayor of Bluebell?"

AnnaBeth giggled and got up. 

"Absolutely," she answered, and she took him up on his offer.

At least, that's what could have happened, _should_ have happened maybe. Instead, when Lavon asked her whether she was ready to go, AnnaBeth just nodded. She didn't listen to the whispering voice in her head that told her honesty was her only chance, dreading the possible rejection too much to open up about how she felt.

Maybe one day.

So AnnaBeth took his arm, shook off the conversation that had only happened in her head, and followed the Mayor to the Rammer Jammer. Who knew, maybe her life could be a Patrick Dempsey movie after all, and at the end of the day he would be head over heels for her without her having to say a thing.

A girl could dream, right?


End file.
